Blood, Guts and Chocolate Cake
by ZaryG
Summary: En un mundo donde la única preocupación de los jóvenes es aprobar sus materias, sería algo complicado que otras cosas interferirían ¿No? Ah, las hormonas juveniles pueden distraer con facilidad.
1. Fiesta del te

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Pandora Heart no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jun Mochizuki, yo nada mas los tomo para la trama.

**Advertencia: **¡Hay posibles parejas OCC! No leer a menos que disfruten esto.

**Nota: **Esto es un AU = Alternative Universe, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

**_«Capitulo Uno»_**

La Academia Lutwige.

Es inevitable no desear ir a la prestigiosa Academia Lutwige, después de todo, solo se gradúan los mejores de los mejores. Aunque, no porque sea famosa y difícil de entrar, significa que todos dentro de la misma sean unos inocentes capullos que no tocan a una mosca.

La juventud, siempre ha sido un misterio que ningún ser humano es capaz de descifrar por su cuenta, ni aun estando en esa curiosa etapa, somos capaces de entender esos retorcijones en el estomago, esos extraños pensamientos rosas o esas ganas incontrolables de estarte quieto en un sitio.

Eso es ser joven, eso es sentirse vivo, completamente.

En fin, sería una lástima que este año dichosa institución educativa, tuviera romances y desamores por doquier.

Y más de ciertos jóvenes pertenecientes a los ducados Barma, Vessalius, Nightray, Baskerville, Diamandis, Diersche y Cobain. Quién diría que unos polluelos que no llegan a los 25 años, podrían meterse en tantos problemas con facilidad. ¿Cómo es que los ducados no se daban cuenta de eso? Simple. Nadie quería problemas solo por un par de hormonas alborotadas, y menos cuando saben el poder que tiene esas familias.

**o-o-o**

Una joven de rojizos cabellos oscuros, corría por la mansión Barma para indicarle a su mejor amiga que podría asistir a la improvisada fiesta de té en la Mansion Nightray. Encontró a la chica en la sala de estar sentada en una de los sillones de color verde agua.

-¡Clarissa –chan! –La sacudió en un gesto «amable» por su parte. –¡Padre me ha dejado ir! –Exclamo con una autentica sonrisa.

-¿El Duque Barma te dio un «Si» o un no? –Menciono la contraria con cierta desconfianza en su mirada. –El duque no aprueba que te acerques mucho a los chicos de ese ducado, Elizabeth –sama. –Concluyo con autoridad en su voz.

-Eso no es justo, Clary –chan ¿Quieres decir que debo quedarme y desaprovechar la oportunidad de molestar a Gilbert –sama? –Hizo un puchero mientras «accidentalmente» jalaba uno de los mechones de la castaña a su lado. –Además, tú me invitaste o… ¿No quieres ir a ver a Ángelo –kun? –Dijo aquello ultimo con cierto tono malicioso, y divertido.

La castaña experimento una pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerle la espalda al escuchar ese conocido tono de voz, por lo cual, se paro rápidamente del mueble antes de sufrir muerte a temprana edad por parte de la pelirroja, comúnmente, aquella chica tenia extraños pensamientos sobre todo en el mundo.

-¡M-muy bien! ¡Va-vamos a ir! Solo una cosa, Lizzie –chan, ¿Ira con ese atuendo? –Pregunto algo dudosa, estaba segura que la contraria volvería a su estado «normal»

-¡Eres la mejor, Clarissa! –Aplaudió emocionada al tiempo que tomaba la mano de ella para dirigirla a su habitación.

En otras ocasiones, aquella situación sería muy divertida al ojo público, bueno, todos se reían con ese par.

Luego de subir por las escaleras, entraron a una habitación iluminada por las lámparas que estaban en su interior, al entrar cualquiera notaria las hermosas paredes de color azul cielo, la cama matrimonial en el medio, un escritorio con varios retazos de papel en el suelo, y un armario con todo lo necesario, etc.

-¡Clarissa onee –chan! –La llamo una vez lista con su liviano vestido de color negro, teniendo algunos decorados azules. –Uhm… ¿Iras con eso puesto? Solo tenemos como máximo una hora ¿Sabes qué? Usa ese vestido azul con decorados plateados ¿Siiiii? –Dijo juntando sus manos mientras curvaba sus labios en un puchero.

-¡Ahg! Solo porque se que eres capaz de dejarme encerrada en tu habitación. –Dijo esta tomando el vestido entre sus manos y dirigiéndose al vestidor.

Unos treinta minutos más tarde, las dos chicas se encontraban en el carruaje junto a Rufus Barma, el hermano mayor de Elizabeth. El pelirrojo solía ser muy sobreprotector con su hermana pequeña, tanto así, que una vez la encerró en el armario para que no fuera al baile de la familia Vessalius porque no creía que tuviera la edad necesaria, los gritos y amenazas ese día estuvieron al límite en la Mansión Barma.

-Oye, Rufus onii –sama ¿Por qué has venido? Sabes que me puedo defender muy bien con el harisen como me enseno Sheryl –sama. –La pelirroja oculto sus labios atrás de su abanico, para poder sonreír a gusto.

Todos sabían muy bien que el chico de rojizos cabellos tenía cierta debilidad por la duquesa Rainsworth, y su hermana pequeña vivía para recordárselo con maliciosa diversión, después de todo, no había hermanos que no se molestaran. Mas el mayor fingió no escuchar a su hermana.

Solo le costó al carruaje unos quince minutos llegar a la afamada Mansión Nightray. Al ver el lugar se veía imponente a simple vista, algo de lo cual estaban orgullosos los dueños, después de todo, los ducados siempre trataban de impresionar.

-Hemos llegado, señoritos Barma y señorita Diamandis. –Hablo el chofer con educación para ofrecerle una mano a la castaña.

Cuando entraron a la mansión, los recibió cierto rubio de ojos bicolores, uno dorado y otro rojo como la sangre, aunque este tenía una extraña sonrisa picara y una mirada profunda.

-Lizzie –chan ¡Qué raro verte por aquí! Es muy raro ver que Rufus –kun te dejara venir, aun estando el presente. –Dijo el rubio tomando la mano de la pelirroja, para acto plantar un beso ahí.

-¡Callate, Nightray! Estoy que me llevo a Elizabeth de este lugar. –Sentencio el pelirrojo para apartar a su amada hermana del rubio.

-Rufus onii –sama, ¿Recuerdas lo que te dije en el carruaje? –Advirtió esta sin dejar de sonreír.

La única respuesta que recibió, fue un bufido de su parte. Tras aquello, los tres presentes, ingresaron al salón en donde se celebraría la fiesta de té.

Una melena oscura, y con rizos en forma de algas, capto la atención de la pelirroja por completo.

-Clarissa, ¿Distraes a onii –sama por unos minutos? Gilbert –sama esta por ahí. –Señalo al chico mencionado. –Por favor, ¿Si? –Le dijo haciéndole ojitos de perrito mojado.

-¡Esta bien! Pero me debes una. –Sentencio la castaña para ponerse frente al pelirrojo y empezar a charlar con él.

Con paso apresurado, la chica logra situarse atrás del pelinegro, y como siempre, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura para darle un abrazo. Alzo su rostro solo un poco, para poder notar como las mejillas del chico se tornaban de un visible color carmín.

-¡Gilbert –sama lo he extrañado mucho! –Fingió lloriquear, mientras abrazaba con más fuerza al chico.

-E-Elizabeth –sama… ¿C-como esta? –Pregunto el chico algo nervioso.

-¡Ahora estoy perfectamente! –Dijo risueña, abrazando un poco más al chico al tiempo que hundía su cara en la espalda de el.

Olía a cigarrillos, y a te ingles. Aquello la divertía, y le hacía pensar que el chico tenía gustos raros.

Unos brazos sacaron a la chica de su ensoñación, abrió sus ojos como platos, su hermano la mataría si la veía abrazada de esa manera, toleraba a Gilbert, incluso había dicho que era buen partido si no fuera por su apellido, pero tenía un extraño resentimiento hacia el chico que la había sacado de sus hermosos pensamientos. Realmente, el era muy irritante cuando quería, y él lo sabía.

-Gilbert –kun, no deberías intentar robarte las novias de otros. –Dijo en un tono que parecía casual, pero tenía un ligero toque sarcástico.

-¿E-eh? –Fue lo único que pudo decir un muy sonrojado Gilbert.

-Gilbert –sama ¿Me ayudas a que el idiota de Break me suelte? A Rufus onii –sama no les gustara esto. –Soltó un suspiro algo cansina.

Cuando se hallo libre, alzo su mano fingiendo querer acariciar uno de los mechones de cabello de su captor, y en menos de lo que canta un gallo, había plasmado de manera sonora su mano en la mejilla de Xerxes Break, cada rostro presente se giro para poder ver la escena, hasta que se escucharon unos aplausos en el salón. Rufus Barma aplaudía orgulloso por su hermana pequeña.

* * *

**Nota de Autor:**

¡Hola! Bueno, luego del final de Pandora Hearts, me pregunte ¿Que pasaría si...? Y aquí me ven, aportando algo al famdon.

¡Esto se los dedico a mis amigos, y aquellas personas que se atrevan a leer esto!

No me molesto si me dejan reviews/comentarios n_n


	2. Finaliza la fiesta del te

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pandora Heart no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jun Mochizuki, yo nada mas los tomo para la trama.

**Advertencia:** ¡Hay posibles parejas OCC! No leer a menos que disfruten esto.

**Nota:** Esto es un AU = Alternative Universe, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

_**«Capitulo Dos»**_

La pelirroja sacudió sus manos un poco, como si estuviera desempolvándolas luego de golpear al peliblanco, una mirada furtiva a su alrededor hizo que se diera cuenta de que todos los presentes los observaban con suma atención.

**_«Idiotas, como si no pudiera observarlos… Como si no pudiera notar el silencio ¿No se acostumbran a esto? Idiotas»_**

Sus orbes cafés grisáceas, se dirigieron al chico sin muchos preámbulos, no era la primera ni la última vez que discutían delante de otras personas.

-Hmp… ¿Y el pastel de fresas con chocolate que me prometiste hace dos semanas, Break? –Pregunto como si del clima se tratara.

-Lizzie –chan ¿Acaso me pego solo por eso? ¡Pero qué mujer más complicada! –Dijo dejando escapar una autentica risa de sus labios.

-¡Yo no soy complicada! Tú prometiste que me harías uno, eres un mentiroso, seguro y no sabes cocinar. –Bufo algo enojada al ver que trataban de echarle la culpa a ella.

-Oigan… ¡Ustedes dos dejen de discutir por un pastel! Elizabeth –sama, si usted quiere, yo le puedo hacer un pastel. –Dijo el pelinegro desviando un poco su mirada hacia otro lado para disimular su sonrojo.

-¡Gilbert –sama es tan perfecto! –Dijo la pelirroja risueña y con un ligero aura de corazones a su alrededor. –Gilbert –sama… ¿Podemos hacer hoy el pastel? –Murmuro con un ligero tono carmín en sus mejillas.

-¿H-hoy? –Pregunto con un ligero titubeo en su voz. –¡Claro que si, Lizzie –chan! ¿Después de la fiesta del te le parece bien? –Le dijo en un tono calmado mientras su sonrojo iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-¡Me parece perfecto! –Junto sus dos manos entusiasmada mirando de reojo al chico. –Break, ¿Acaso nos estas espiando? –Pregunto alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué espiaría tan melosa conversación? Cualquiera pensaría que se gustan entre sí. –El peliblanco les dirigió una extraña mirada seria a ambos. –Forman una buena pareja a simple vista. –Tras decir aquello desvió su mirada hacia otro lado.

-No me digas, Break… ¿Acaso estas celoso de Gilbert –sama? –Una risita salió de los labios de la pelirroja al darse cuenta de eso.

El chico de cabellos oscuros tosió un poco para ocultar la risa que trataba de salir de sus labios, pero con una gran fuerza de voluntad, pudo recomponerse y en son de «apoyo» puso una mano sobre el hombro del peliblanco.

-Tsk… ¿Celoso exactamente de qué? ¿De cómo pones a Gilbert –kun como un tomate? –Dijo el peliblanco ocultando su sonrisa tras la manga de su traje.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que en las mejillas de ambos apareciera un tenue sonrojo, cosa que provoco una carcajada del causante.

**_«¡Ese idiota me va a oír! ¿Quién demonios se creía él?»_**

Estuvo a punto de alzar su mano para señalar al chico con este, y, muy probablemente, lo hubiera sacudido un poco enojada por sus palabras, pero una mano la detuvo, irónico ¿No?

-Una señorita no tiene porque llegar a esos extremos ¿No es así, Lizzie –chan? –Comento una voz lenta y arrastrada con un ligero tono divertido.

En un movimiento algo lento, pudo ver la silueta de un rubio de ojos bicolores, no es como si fuera una mala persona, pero, tenia una mente retorcida, sus peluches destrozados, y, rotos, podían demostrarlo con toda seguridad. En palabras cortas, ese era Vincent Nightray.

-A veces, las señoritas nos enojamos, Vincent –sama. –Musito sin muchos rodeos en el asunto. –Ademas, Break es una persona que suele alterar a las masas. –Comento liberándose del agarre del contrario.

-¿Por qué hablan de mi como si no los pudiera escuchar? –El peliblanco movió un poco sus manos indignado. –Son unos maleducados. –Comento aquello ultimo acompañado de un puchero.

-¡Me retiro! Gilbert –sama, espero y cumpla su palabra. –Agito su mano derecha para empezar a retirarse.

La pelirroja se acerco a su mejor amiga que estaba hablando con Angelo y Elliot Cobain, dos miembros algo respetados por su apellido.

-¡Hey! ¿En donde se habían metido par de idiotas? Su madre me dijo que tuvieron un viaje de improviso ¿Es eso cierto? –Exigió saber la pelirroja.

Por suerte, su castaña amiga evito que sacudiera a los chicos con algo de violencia por dejarlas abandonadas por tanto tiempo, no era como si la joven Barma pudiera permitir algo así. Después de todo, quizás solo debía presionarlos un poco para que le contaran la verdad, aquello siempre funcionaba cuando se trataba de ellos. Amaba verlos nerviosos, y alterados.

-¿Acaso hicimos algo muy malo? –La voz de Elliot se hizo a escuchar mientras usaba a su hermano como un escudo humano.

-¡Claro que sí! Además… ¡Aun no contestan mi pregunta! –Se deshizo del agarre de la chica mientras fulminaba a los dos con la mirada.

-Y… ¿Y si llamamos a Gilbert –san? –El otro chico hablo, Angelo, algo nervioso dado que era usado como escudo.

-¡Cobardes! –Gruño al escuchar sus palabras.

-Bueno, bueno, tuvimos varias cosas pendientes por hacer ¿Nos perdonan? –Dijo Angelo, haciendo una pequeña reverencia en forma de disculpa.

Una mano tapo la boca de la pelirroja, tratando de callarla, por lo cual se resigno cuando su amiga tomaba la palabra, no le molestaba que ella hablara, pero, sabia con toda la seguridad del mundo que la castaña los perdonaría con facilidad.

-¡No se preocupen! A cualquiera le pasa, pero, a la próxima deben avisar ¿Está bien? –La castaña hablo con un tono calmado, algo que les hizo erizar la piel.

-¡Lo prometemos! –Dijeron los chicos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Muy bien! Ahora, Angelo –kun ¿Podría venir conmigo, por favor? –Dijo la castaña con una sonrisa.

La joven Barma no pudo con tan melosa situación, y, se retiro de la escena con paso apresurado, no podría estar con los tortolos juntos por más de dos minutos. Se sentó en una de las sillas vacías, mientras tomaba una galleta y se la comía con calma.

Tan concentrada estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuando se sentaron a su lado, solo noto la presencia cuando esa valiente persona empezó a enredar su cabello en su dedo.

Cuando volteo se encontró cara a cara con Xerxes Break, a veces olvidaba lo molesto que podía llegar a ser ¿Por qué simplemente no la dejaba en paz? Y, como por arte de magia, recordaba la promesa que el peliblanco le hizo años atrás. Cada vez que recordaba eso, un ligero tono carmín aparecía en sus mejillas.

-Break, ¿Qué haces? –Pregunto con voz cansina, en esos momentos no quería pelear.

-Uhm… No lo sé ¿Qué crees que estoy haciendo? –Le pregunto de vuelta, en un tono divertido.

-Solo tratas de sacarme de quicio, Break, eso siempre te divierte. –Contesto arrugando un poco la nariz.

-¿Eso hago? Vaya, yo creí que solo estábamos hablando. –El contrario soltó una risa.

-Eres un fastidio. –Sacudió su cabello para alejar la mano de él.

-El fastidio que amas. –Sentencio con una sonrisa.

-¿¡Que!? –Exclamo, tosiendo un poco por la sorpresa.

Lo único que se escucho fue la risa del peliblanco, por alguna razón, el disfrutaba sacar de quicio a la pelirroja, era su actividad favorita luego de molestar a Sharon –sama, aquella castaña también ponía caras únicas, pero, tenía cierta debilidad por la joven Barma.

-¡Calmese, Lizzie –chan! Cualquiera pensaría que eso es algo malo. –El chico movió un poco sus manos como abanico.

Un suspiro salió de sus labios, jamás llegaría a entender al payaso que estaba a su lado.

Una hora había pasado, y algunos invitados empezaban a irse, aun recordaba la promesa que le había hecho el pelinegro, por lo cual, fue en su búsqueda.

-Se hace tarde, Elizabeth, me iré en el mismo carruaje de Angelo –kun. –Le dijo su mejor amiga, Clarissa.

-¿Y Rufus onii –sama? –Pregunto consternada ante la falta de presencia del mayor.

-Se fue hace rato, en el carruaje de los Rainsworth, tu sabrás como irte luego. –Sentencio la castaña.

Asintió con la cabeza, prometiéndose mentalmente conseguir un carruaje luego, no quería quedarse bajo el mismo techo que Vincent Nightray. A pesar de que muchos no lo notaran, era alguien sin muchos escrúpulos, excepto con su hermano Gilbert, cuando estaba con él era diferente.

Sin más, fue en busca del chico, estar sola tampoco era una opción.

* * *

Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este capitulo n_n

¡Esto se los dedico a mis amigos, y aquellas personas que se atrevan a leer esto!

No me molesto si me dejan reviews/comentarios n_n


	3. Una linda platica con Vincent

**Disclaimer:** Los personajes de Pandora Heart no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jun Mochizuki, yo nada mas los tomo para la trama.

**Advertencia:** ¡Hay posibles parejas OCC! No leer a menos que disfruten esto.

**Nota: **Esto es un AU = Alternative Universe, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

_**«Capitulo Tres»**_

Solo le llevo unos minutos encontrar al chico, este se estaba despidiendo de su mejor amigo, Oz Vessalius. Por alguna razón, no quiso interrumpir el momento, además, pudo visualizar la silueta de Alice Baskerville.

Esa chica de oscuros cabellos, y violáceos ojos, siempre le había llamado la atención, pero apenas y había cruzado unas cuantas palabras con ella. Era, sin lugar a dudas, una chica muy hermosa. Aunque, tenía una hermana gemela llamada Alyss, pero ella era peliblanca, y también tenía ojos violáceos, al igual que ella.

Agito su cabeza un poco tratando de despejar sus pensamientos, debía concentrarse en sobrevivir a la velada, además, si no se separaba de Gilbert, todo estaría bien.

Al parecer, el pelinegro hablaba muy animadamente con sus amigos, no lo interrumpiría dado que eso no era lo correcto, por ello, sus pasos se dirigieron al balcón que estaba algo cerca.

**_«Y si solo… ¿Y si solo me voy y ya? No… A Gilbert –sama le caería muy mal eso…»_**

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras dirigía su mirada hacia el cielo, poco a poco, el día le daba paso a un hermoso atardecer. Y pensar que ese atardecer más pronto de lo esperado se podría convertir en una oscura noche.

En algunas ocasiones volvía al salón principal solo para ver como el chico, seguía platicando con sus amigos, quizás había olvidado su promesa o quizás no le daba mucha importancia al pastel al igual que Break, el mero pensamiento la hacía hervir de rabia.

-¡Que aburrido…! Ojala pudiera pasar el rato de otra forma. –Un dramático suspiro salió de sus labios.

En algunas ocasiones no es muy bueno tentar al diablo ¿No es así? Porque, en aquellos momentos apareció por la espalda de la pelirroja una chica de cabellos blanquecinos. La inexpresiva Echo se acercaba sin ninguna clase de remordimiento, ella solo cumplía órdenes y una de ellas fue que llevara a la Señorita Barma con Vincent –sama cuando estuviera sola, o cuando solo dijera que quería pasar el rato de una forma más divertida.

-Vincent –sama solicita su presencia Elizabeth –sama, ¿Podría acompañarme? –La peliblanca miro a la chica esperando una aprobación de su parte, le ordenaron que también podía llevarla a la fuerza si era necesario.

-¿El quiere verme? Echo –chan, en estos momentos estoy esperando que Gilbert –sama se desocupe, así que, puedes ir a decirle a Vincent –sama que no podre verlo. –Dijo la pelirroja cruzándose de brazos.

-Vincent –sama dijo que podía llevarla a la fuerza si era estrictamente necesario, por favor, venga conmigo por las buenas Elizabeth –sama. –Musito la peliblanca sin ninguna clase de emoción en su voz.

**_«¿Cuántas probabilidades ahí de que pueda zafarme de esta? Echo no se irá a menos que cumpla su orden… Y dudo mucho que quiera ver a Vincent enojado… ¿Debo ir?»_**

Antes de seguirla o asentir, era elemental para ella saber en donde se encontraría con el rubio de ojos bicolores, no quería ninguna clase de sorpresa extraña.

-¿En donde se encuentra Vincent –sama, Echo? –Pregunto sin muchos rodeos en el asunto.

-Vincent –sama se encuentra en su despacho, sígame Señorita Barma, yo la guiare. –Dijo al tiempo que hacia una reverencia y empezaba a caminar.

**_«No pierdo nada siguiéndola…No pierdo nada…No pierdo nada…»_**

Era lo único en lo cual pensaba, después de todo, no esperaba que el pudiera hacer gran cosa, principalmente porque estaban en la Mansión Nightray, aunque eso era confiarse demasiado.

La trayectoria al despacho no fue tan larga como esperaba la pelirroja dado que quiso hacer el camino más lento, incluso se detuvo en algunas ocasiones para mirar hacia atrás, esperando que alguna clase de milagro la salvara, o alguien llamado Gilbert.

Echo la dejo en la entrada del despacio, lo único que dijo antes de irse fue que tocara antes de entrar y ya. Aquello solo ocasiono que extendiera su mano una y otra vez algo dudosa, temía el simple hecho de entrar.

-Puedes pasar, Lizzie –chan. –Dijo una voz conocida a través de la puerta.

**_«¡Demonios me ha pillado ese idiota!»_**

La pelirroja estiro su mano e hizo girar el picaportes, acción continua la puerta se abrió sin producir sonido alguno, y sin dudarlo más, ingreso en la habitación.

-Vincent –sama ¿Usted me… llamo? –Dijo mirando hacia donde estaría su escritorio.

No había nadie ahí sentado, ¿Qué es lo que había pasado con el chico? Quizás solo debía salir de ahí y ya, no tenía muchas opciones después de todo.

Cuando había dado la espalda para salir del sitio, solo sintió como dos brazos rodeaban su cintura y la apretaban con cierta fuerza, ante eso, se removió un poco, sabiendo quien era su captor.

-¡V-Vincent…! ¿P-Podrías soltarme? –Susurro nerviosa mientras lo miraba de reojo.

El rubio solo froto su nariz en la melena rojiza de ella, aspirando su aroma, el cual le recordaba a las lilas y una ligera pizca de vainilla. Si había algo que le gustaba, era molestar a la joven Barma con sus ocurrencias, aunque habían veces que se preguntaba porque lo hacía realmente, solía ignorar el tema luego de unos minutos.

-¿Por qué haría eso? Hueles muy bien, y eso es algo curioso. –Susurro en su oído.

Un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de ella, no quería ni imaginar que estaba pasando por la cabeza de el, aunque se hacia una pequeña idea.

-¿E-Eh? ¡E-Es algo normal! –Dijo con un pequeño titubeo en su tono de voz.

-Yo no lo creo, ¿No será que planeas como oler? Uhm… Eso se oye tentador. –Dijo para luego liberarla de su agarre.

El alivio que sintió fue enorme, quizás esta vez no planeaba nada malo, pero le gustaba prevenir cuando se trataba de él. No es como si fuera malo, pero era alguien muy excéntrico, o raro, en su opinión.

**_«¿Qué estará planeando? Esta muy… Tranquilo»_**

-Ahora… ¿Mandaste a Echo –chan para que exactamente? –Pregunto cuando hubo recuperado la compostura.

-Bueno, no creo que sea malo querer hablar contigo, o eso espero. –Dijo mientras soltaba una risita.

-¡No me causa gracia alguna! –Musito algo enojada. –Ahora, ¿Me dirás o no? –Dijo algo más calmada.

El la miro, por unos segundos, que para ella fueron eternos, aunque trato de disimular su nerviosismo mirando hacia otro lado. Se negaba a verlo a la cara, estaba muy nerviosa para mantener la compostura.

-Bueno… I-Iré a buscar a Gilbert –sama. –Menciono dándose la vuelta.

Aquellas palabras lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, por lo cual se acerco a ella con un paso silencioso. Y cuando menos lo esperaba ella, este tomo su brazo para detenerla.

-Lizzie –chan, aun no terminamos de hablar ¿No es así? –Exclamo divertido, para luego acercar su rostro al de ella.

-Yo… ¡Yo he terminado de hablar! –Dijo soltándose del agarre del chico.

Dudo por unos minutos, pero al final, salió del sitio tras aprovechar la distracción de él. Ese día estaba muy pensativo, luego investigaría que estaba pasando.

_**«Voy a morir… ¡Voy a morir!» **_

Estaba alterada, nerviosa y tenía miedo, más de lo que ella esperaba.

* * *

¡Se que es corto! Se los compensare, en serio, pero tuve algunos contratiempos. El próximo sera mas largo, ademas, ¿Que tal si agrego una pequeña sección de preguntas al final del capitulo? No importa a quien le pregunten, haya salido o no, igual ese personaje debe responder.

En fin, ¡Disfruten el capitulo!

Love and Peace.


	4. Primer Beso

**_Disclaimer: _**Los personajes de Pandora Heart no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jun Mochizuki, yo nada mas los tomo para la trama.

**_Advertencia: ¡_**Hay posibles parejas OCC! No leer a menos que disfruten esto.

**_Nota: _**Esto es un AU = Alternative Universe, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

_**«Capitulo Cuatro»**_

Respiro hondo.

Sus ojos inspeccionaron la zona con cierta duda, no creía que el rubio la siguiera molestando, incluso quizás olvidara el asunto hasta la próxima vez. Esa era una opción.

Empezó su andar con una expresión serena, pero realmente estaba algo pensativa.

**_«¿Dónde está Gilbert –sama? Ya no está en el salón, quizás esta en la cocina… ¿O en su habitación»_**

El simple pensamiento hizo que se sonrojara un poco, revisaría primero la cocina, después los otros lugares.

Camino con prisa hacia la cocina, y para su suerte, allí se hallaba el pelinegro algo distraído. No pudo evitar aprovechar la oportunidad para molestarlo un poco.

-¡Gilbert –sama…! -Exclamo risueña al abrazar al chico que en aquellos momentos se encontraba de espaldas.

-¿¡Elizabeth –sama!? C-Creí que se había ido. –Titubeo un poco avergonzado.

**_«Awww… ¡Se preocupo por mi! Eso es tan tierno, creo»_**

Por unos cortos segundos se había distraído en sus pensamientos, sin darse cuenta que el chico le estaba hablando.

-¿Hola? ¿Lizzie –chan? ¿Me está escuchando? Quizás debamos dejar el pastel para otro día, creo que es lo mejor. –Murmuro asintiendo con su cabeza.

Sacudió su cabeza, no quería eso, y en un acto inconsciente tomo la mano de el con cierta culpa.

-Lo siento Gilbert –sama ¡En serio quiero hacer ese pastel! –Dijo agitando un poco la mano de este.

Sin tardar mucho, en el rostro del contrario, se podía visualizar un sonrojo.

-Bien… Primero buscamos los ingredientes y luego empezamos a hacer la mezcla. –Dijo poniendo un dedo en su mentón.

Examino los alrededores buscando lo que este había dicho, no tardo en encontrar la harina y se acerco al sitio.

Sintió pasos atrás de ella, y dio por hecho que era el pelinegro, en la cocina solo estaban ellos dos.

-¡Gilbert –sama, encontré la harina! –Exclamo dándose la vuelta algo sonriente.

Parado atrás de ella, se encontraba otra persona, realmente no sabía de quien se trataba hasta que la luz ilumino su rostro.

-¿¡Qué demonios haces aquí!? ¿¡Me estas siguiendo!? -Exclamo golpeando el pecho del chico con su mano derecha.

Una risa se hizo a oír por parte de él, como si aquella situación fuera la más divertida del mundo. Sin mucha demora, ella le saco la lengua en un gesto molesto.

-Pero, Lizzie –chan, golpear a las personas no es algo que haría una dama ¿No? Debería tener cuidado de sus acciones. –Mascullo ocultando su boca con la manga de su camisa.

-No tiene porque importarme tu opinión, pero si tanto te importa que te escuche, te diré… ¿No te habías ido? ¿Fingiste hacerlo? –Dijo elevando ambas cejas.

Para la pelirroja, no pudo evitar pensar que el tramaba algo entre manos, pero fue algo que pudo omitir con facilidad en esos momentos, solo quería saber que hacia el ahí.

**_«¿Me habrá estado siguiendo? ¿O realmente nunca se fue? El es raro…»_**

-Estas sacando conclusiones del aire, como siempre haces, querida, pero esta vez solo quería asegurarme de algo. –Menciono para luego palmear su mano en la cabeza de ella.

-¿Qué le dijiste a Gilbert –sama? No creo que allá dejado seguirme así como así. –Lo fulmino con la mirada.

-Oh… Definitivamente es posible que Gilbert –kun este tomando una siesta en medio de la cocina. –Explico de forma risueña.

-Tú… ¿¡Lo noqueaste!? –Dijo algo alterada por ese hecho.

**_«Oh, pobre Gilbert –sama, ya le compensare con algo… ¿Qué le gustara?»_**

-No es necesario tanto alboroto, el había mencionado que tenia sueño y yo solo le ayude un poco. –Movió sus manos algo divertido.

-Eso es ruin, Break, hasta para ti. –Dijo mencionando el nombre de el con cierto disgusto.

-No hay necesidad alguna de ser tan grosera, estas pasando mucho tiempo con el futuro duque idiota… Aunque, no es de sorprenderme que actúes de esta forma ¡Eres su pequeña hermanita! –Soltó una risita.

La pelirroja lo miro con indignación, realmente quería golpearlo en ese instante, pero no se permitiría bajarse a ese nivel.

-Quizás el idiota aquí, seas tú, Xerxes Break. –Dijo con una sonrisa arrogante.

**_«Eso debería callarlo por unos minutos, por lo menos los suficientes para salir de su mira»_**

Se deslizo hacia el costado derecho de él para tratar de retirarse de la estancia, pero una mano tomo su brazo, soltó un suspiro, sus palabras solo lo habían distraído unos segundos.

-¿Acaso solo me ves como un idiota? Bueno, dicen que los idiotas hacen cosas que otras personas nunca harían, así que… -Dijo mirándola con suma atención.

En un determinado momento este la había arrinconado en la pared y puesto su rostro algo cerca del suyo.

-¿Q-Que d-demonios h-haces? –Tartamudeo un poco al sentir la respiración de él en su rostro.

**_«Está muy cerca… ¿¡Porque demonios está muy cerca!? Mi espacio personal… Fue invadido tan rápido que no me di cuenta ¡Soy una estúpida!»_**

-¿No es evidente? Quizás deba hacer notar mis intenciones de otra forma. –Dijo para luego rozar su nariz con la de ella.

**_«¡No, no, no, no! El… ¿Quiere besarme? ¿¡Acaso está jugando conmigo!?»_**

-Break… A-Aléjate. –Dijo, tratando de sonar lo mas autoritaria posible.

-¿Tan nerviosa te pongo? Que encantador. –Dijo soltando una risa entre dientes.

Podía sentir su respiración, hubiera intentando zafarse pero ella mejor que nadie sabía que este incluso era más fuerte que ella.

El se acerco otro poco mas, haciendo que sus labios se rozaran, eso la puso a ella algo colorada, solo necesitaba un milagro.

-Break… -Dijo, para luego sentir como el unía sus labios en un beso.

_**«¡Mi primer beso! ¡Fue con el payaso!»**_

El intentar hablar solo ocasiono que el introdujera la lengua, para recorrer la cavidad bucal de ella, de pies a cabeza. Intentar patalear no servía de nada, este la ignoraba, no es como si no lo estuviera disfrutando, pero su primer beso se lo imagino más romántico y espontaneo, no de esa manera, así no.

-B… B… Break. –Logro decir cuando este se separo para respirar un poco.

-¿Si? –Dijo alzando ambas cejas.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? N-No tenias porque hacerlo… ¡Ese era mi primer beso! –Lo sacudió un poco, tratando de transmitirle su enojo.

-Lo sé, por eso debía dártelo yo ¿No crees? Vincent tenía intenciones de hacerlo, y realmente, deberías estar agradecida conmigo. –Dijo pegando su frente con la de ella.

-¡Los dos son unos idiotas! Estoy segura que hicieron una apuesta referente conmigo ¡Estúpido! –Dijo frunciendo el ceño.

-¡Para nada! Jamás haría una apuesta cuando el nombre de una dama esta de por medio. –Arrugo un poco su nariz para luego soltarla.

-¡Resulta que no te creo! –Musito empezando a caminar hacia la cocina.

La próxima vez, no iría al almacén ella sola, y menos si estaba en la Mansión Nightray.

-¡Lizzie –chan! –Oyó como este la llamaba, pero lo ignoro.

_**«¿Y Gilbert –sama? Qué extraño dijo que estaría en la cocina, pero no está aquí ¡En otro lado quizás!»**_

-¡Gilbert –sama! ¿En donde se encuentra? –Elevo un poco su tono de voz.

Escucho unos quejidos y se acerco a ellos, ahí se encontraba el chico tirado en el suelo con el ceño fruncido.

-¡Gilbert! ¡Despierte Gilbert –sama! –Dijo agachándose para tomar los hombros de el y sacudirlo un poco.

Luego de notar como este no reaccionaba, pero sí que susurraba la palabra pastel, y su nombre, tendría que llevarlo a su habitación, así fuera a rastras.

-Lo llevare a su habitación, no se ponga tan pesado, Gilbert –sama. –Tras decir aquello tomo los brazos de él.

Y así estaba, cada paso que daba era una pequeña gran tortura para su espalda.

**_«Y pareces tan liviano… ¿Dónde está Break cuando se le necesita de verdad?»_**

Quizás lo más difícil en ese momento, fue abrir la puerta que daba con la habitación de él, por unos cortos segundos estuvo tentada a dejarlo en el suelo, pero sabía que él jamás le haría una cosa así.

-Listo… Buenas noches, Gilbert –sama. –Menciono para luego acercarse al rostro ajeno y besarle la frente.

Sabía que él estaba murmurando cosas, pero no le había puesto la debida atención.

-Pagstrel… Fejlijabeth… –Susurraba entre sueños el pelinegro.

_**«¡Encantador! ¿Acaso trata de decir mi nombre? Eso es muy tierno… Hace rato lo decía bien»**_

-¡Adorable! –Dijo risueña ante lo dicho por él.

Esta se había dirigido hacia la puerta, no quería dejar al chico en ese estado, pero debía suponer que su hermano mayor estaba esperándola para regañarla, era lo más probable.

-¿Eh? el carruaje estaba aquí hace unos minutos atrás. –Musito mirando los alrededores.

Soltó un suspiro, si se iba caminando tardaría casi una hora en llegar a la Mansión Barma. Ya no le quedaba de otra, se iría caminando.

-¡Lizzie –chan! –La llamo una voz conocida.

Volteo solo para encontrarse con cierto chico de cabellera rubio caoba.

-¡Elliot –kun! Oh, ¡Leo –san! –Saludo haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Elizabeth –san ¿Qué paso con su carruaje? Si quiere, podemos acompañarla a su casa ¿No es así, Elliot? –Dijo mirando a su acompañante.

-Si… Lo que sea. –Menciono mirando hacia otro lado.

-Eso sería muy amable de su parte ¿Caminaran conmigo? –Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

-No creo que lo adecuado sea hacer que una dama camine a estas horas, podemos solucionar eso. –Menciono el rubio.

-Si, en eso tiene razón Elliot, iré a solucionar lo del carruaje, si me disculpan. –Dijo el chico de lentes retirándose del sitio.

-¿Eh? ¡Leo, espera! –El trato de llamarlo, pero el otro no le hizo caso.

-¿Pasa algo malo, Elliot –kun? Espero no ser una molestia para ustedes. –Dijo la pelirroja algo avergonzada.

-No se preocupe, Lizzie –chan, es algo sin importancia alguna. –Musito arrugando un poco su nariz.

-Bueno, si lo dices de esa forma me quedo tranquila. –Dijo mirando hacia el cielo estrellado.

Aquella noche en especial, las estrellas brillaban más que nunca, aquello la animo un poco y le hizo olvidar la mayoría de las cosas que pasaron ese día.

A los pocos minutos llego Leo junto al carruaje, este se bajo con rapidez para luego abrir la puerta y dejar pasar a la pelirroja ofreciéndole su mano como apoyo.

-¡Elliot sube ya! –Alerto el de lentes al contrario.

Y antes de siquiera subir, el rubio soltó un resoplido, claramente indignado porque su sirviente le daba una orden.

En un par de minutos habían llegado a su destino, y luego de unas debidas despedidas, los contrarios se retiraron y ella entro a la Mansión en donde vivía.

Sus pasos trataron de ser lo más silenciosos posibles, incluso se había quitado los zapatos para que nadie la escuchara, o por lo menos, no su adorado hermano. Unos cuantos pasos más, y hubiera llegado a la escalera, para luego, tirarse en su cama por el cansancio que tenia. Después de todo, había sido un día realmente agotado en su opinión.

-¿Vas a alguna parte, Elizabeth? –Sentencio una voz masculina.

Atrás de ella, se encontraba el Gran Duque, Stefan Barma.

-¡P-Padre! Yo… Solo me dirigía a mi habitación a descansar ¿Pasa algo malo? –Dijo algo nerviosa.

-Claro que pasa algo, ¿Por qué llegas a estas horas? Espero una buena explicación. –Exclamo el contrario cruzándose de brazos.

-Yo… El carruaje desapareció, y el joven Elliot con Leo, ofrecieron a traerme ¿Estas enojado por eso? –Musito con la mirada baja.

El silencio perduro exactamente un minuto, y la tensión podía sentirse en el aire, sería tan fácil cortarlo con la hoja de un cuchillo.

-Como sea, te llego esta carta del Ducado Rainsworth. –Dijo pasando a su lado para poner sobre sus manos el sobre.

Luego de eso, cada uno tomo su camino por separado, mientras el contrario se dirigía a su despacho, la otra se iba a su habitación con paso tranquilo.

-Uhm… ¡Que charla tan rara! Aunque todas son así con papa. –Susurro en voz baja.

Se tiro sobre la cama entusiasmada, no solía recibir muchas cartas, no tan tarde en la noche por lo menos.

_"Señorita Barma:_

_Tenemos el honor de invitarle a una pequeña reunión nocturna, la cual hemos llamado una fiesta de pijamas, en la cual solo debe llevar ropa de dormir y algo que usar durante el día. Aunque le agradeceríamos una rápida afirmación por su parte, en los siguientes días ira un sirviente de la Casa Rainsworth para recoger su respuesta, esperamos que eso no le moleste en lo más minino._

_Con saludos, y cariños._

_Sheryl y Sharon Rainsworth"_

Abrió sus ojos como platos, a pesar de que la carta era corta, estaba muy bien redactada a sus ojos, pero antes de aceptar tendría que preguntarle a su padre, o a su hermano, esperaría hasta mañana, si, todo con la mente fresca es mejor.

* * *

¡Holi! Quizás para el próximo domingo suba capitulo, pero todo dependerá de los reviews, porque ya tengo listo los capítulos 5 y 6, soy malvada lo se~.

Los estaré leyendo en los comentarios nwn


	5. ¿Venganza?

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de Pandora Heart no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Jun Mochizuki, yo nada mas los tomo para la trama.

**_Advertencia:_ **¡Hay posibles parejas OCC! No leer a menos que disfruten esto.

**_Nota:_** Esto es un AU = Alternative Universe, cualquier cosa puede pasar.

* * *

_**«Capitulo Cinco»**_

Aquella mañana sin lugar a dudas fue algo problemática, su hermano la despertó diciéndole que hoy iban a salir, aunque jamás le aclaro a dónde irían, dijo que era parte del misterio, por alguna razón.

-Rufus onii –sama ¿Por qué padre no viene? Dijiste que era una salida familiar, es raro que él no esté aquí ¿No crees? –Dijo zarandeándolo un poco.

-Dije salida familiar, no salida familiar y un amargado. –Tras decir eso se encogió de hombros.

_**«Sospechoso… Demasiado para mi gusto»**_

Estiro su mano para abrir las cortinas de las ventanillas, hasta que una mano la golpeo, eso le dolió, pero no pronuncio palabra alguna, no quería sufrir las consecuencias.

Los minutos pasaban de una forma tan lenta que empezaba a sentirse cierta frustración por parte de la pelirroja, algo que noto su hermano, pero eventualmente lo ignoro, sabía que ella era de paciencia muy corta.

-Elizabeth, ¿Estas dormida? –Dijo el pelirrojo moviendo un poco a su hermana.

-Ca…Cállate… Ru…Rufus. –Susurro entre sueños.

Cuando llegaron a su destino, el contrario se aseguro de despertar a su hermana por completo, no la quería para nada soñolienta, quería dar una muy buena impresión en el sitio, su apellido lo ameritaba, y lo menos que quería era hacer enojar a su padre por las malas apariencias. Eso, sería totalmente desastroso en su opinión.

-¿En dónde estamos? Jamás había venido para acá. –Exclamo entusiasmada.

-Es una de nuestras casas de campo, ven, las visitas ya debieron de haber llegado. –Comento para luego empezar a caminar.

**_«¿Una de tantas? Solo conocía la que estaba algo cerca de los Rainsworth… Qué extraño»_**

-Ru –kun, por un momento creí que no vendrían. –Hablo una voz femenina.

-Siento la demora, Sheryl, pero hubo algunos contra tiempos, espero y logren perdonarnos. –Dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Sentimos mucho la demora, Sheryl –sama. –Imito a su hermano.

-No es necesario que se disculpen, no tenemos mucho tiempo aquí tampoco, lo único que se me hacia raro era que no llegaran, Elizabeth, cariño, ¿Podrías buscar a Sharon y a Break? Si no me equivoco, los dos están juntos. –Exclamo con tranquilidad.

-¡E-En seguida! –Dijo retirándose del sitio.

Se suponía que debía conocer el sitio aunque sea un poco, pero ni siquiera sabía a dónde iba, incluso podría decir muy fácilmente que ya se había perdido en ese laberinto de pasillos y puertas, debía darse prisa en su búsqueda o terminaría completamente desorientada en ese sitio.

-¿Sharon –sama? Qué cosas… ¿Break? Eh… ¿A-Alguien? –Tartamudeo un poco.

**_«Me perdí… Yo… ¡Me he perdido! ¿Y si nunca me encuentran? Oh, ya me puse histérica no debo dramatizar»_**

-¿Lizzie –chan? –Pregunto una voz conocida.

Alzo la mirada, frente a ella se encontraba cierto chico peliblanco, aunque claro, esta ni siquiera respondió si no que se lanzo sobre sus brazos.

-¡Creí que me había perdido y que nadie me encontraría! –Exclamo dramatizando un poco.

-Hahaha… Que drama por algo tan insignificante, aunque si por eso me abrazas, no me quejare mucho. –Dijo entre algunas risas.

Esas simples palabras hicieron que se sonrojara de pies a cabeza, se le había olvidado el beso del día anterior, y parecía que el aun no lo olvidaba, lo cual la ponía algo incomoda.

-¡S-Suéltame, Break! Es suficiente, ya estoy bien. –Susurro removiéndose un poco.

A pesar de que ella se estaba quejando, el no la soltó, simplemente la sujeto con más fuerza, temiendo que se escapara de sus manos.

-¿Break? ¿Estás bien? –Le pregunto tratando de alzar la mirada.

No respondió, empezaba a preocuparse por el estado de él, no quería ser una molestia para él, aunque ni siquiera podía moverse para retirarse, alzo sus brazos, rodeando la cintura de él, en lo que parecía un abrazo.

-Break… ¿Paso algo malo? Puedo ayudarte si me explicas, aunque debemos encontrar a Sharon –sama. –Comento esbozando una suave sonrisa.

-No es nada importante, en serio, y Ojou –sama esta en el balcón, ella me mando a buscarte. –Explico separándose un poco de ella. –Siempre he querido saber una cosa, ¿Cómo es que siempre luces una sonrisa? Me recuerdas a otro joven. –Dijo soltando una risita.

-Oh… ¡Vayamos a buscar a Sharon –sama! –Lo jalo de su mano para empezar a caminar.

Como lo estaba guiando al sitio equivocado, este la jalo para ir en la dirección correcta, y a pesar de eso, ella no se avergonzó, a esas alturas sabía que no conocía ese sitio, no, nada se le había grabado.

-Break, te tardaste mucho. –Dijo la castaña desviando su mirada del libro.

-Ojou –sama, fue algo difícil encontrar a la chica, estaba realmente perdida. –Dijo señalando a la pelirroja.

-¡N-No es mi culpa! Nunca había venido para acá… L-Lamento las molestias. –Murmuro algo avergonzada.

-No tiene porque disculparse Elizabeth –sama, esas cosas pasan muy a menudo. –Dijo, restándole importancia a eso.

-¡D-De acuerdo! Bueno, respeto a la carta que llego ayer ¡Acepto gustosamente ir! –Exclamo con una sonrisa.

-¡Eso es genial! Ya eres la tercera en dar una afirmación, por los momentos irán Alice –san y Alyss –san, contigo somos cuatro ya ¿Ves, Xerx –niisan? Fue una buena idea, una grandiosa idea, todo está saliendo a la perfección, esperemos otras afirmaciones y ya ¡Qué emoción! –Exclamo con un ligero aura de corazones.

-Ya perdimos a Ojou –sama, se perdió en sus fantasías. –Dijo pasando una mano frente a los ojos de ella.

A pesar de que paso en repetidas ocasiones la mano en la cara de la castaña, incluso el peliblanco llego a sacudirla un poco, tratando de 'despertarla' aunque solo recibió un fuerte golpe del harisen de la contraria.

-Compórtate, Break, no es necesario que hagas el ridículo ¿Okey? –Sentencio la castaña agitando su harisen de forma amenazante.

-¡S-Si, Ojou –sama! –Exclamo sobándose la cabeza.

-Ahora, perdone esta escena Elizabeth –sama, son cosas que pasan cuando Break está presente ¿No lo crees? –La miro, buscando su aprobación, mientras agitaba un poco su harisen con una sonrisa algo diabólica.

-¡E-Eso es totalmente cierto, S-Sharon –sama! B-Break es muy raro, y siempre hace cosas indebidas. –Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza.

La castaña volteo de forma lenta hacia donde estaba el peliblanco, se podía notar cierta aura asesina en sus ojos, eso asusto a la pelirroja la cual retrocedió unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, algo que ninguno de los otros dos presentes notaron por estar concentrados en ellos mismos. El peliblanco en esos momentos quería salir corriendo, pero aquello no era una muy buena idea, menos cuando esta lo veía de forma asesina, estaba en un pequeño aprieto solo por las insignificantes palabras de la pelirroja, aunque claro, esas palabras enviaron una clara indirecta hacia su persona.

-Que cosas tan divertidas dices, Lizzie –chan, ¿Qué clases de cosas hago yo? –Pregunto con fingida inocencia.

-Ah… ¡Tu…! –Se calló rápidamente con un leve rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Pasa algo de lo cual no me he enterado entre los dos? –Pregunto la castaña.

Si algo pudo notar la pelirroja fue que esta ya se había calmado, pero aun mantenía el harisen en sus manos, cualquier palabra o acción podría desencadenar una tormenta de furia por parte de la castaña, algo que era ciertamente peligroso para la seguridad de cualquier persona.

-¡N-Nada importante, Sharon –sama! –Dijo agitando un poco sus manos.

-Sí, paso algo, pero no creo que sea prudente decirle en su estado de ánimos actual. –Comento con una sonrisa ladina.

-¡Break habla ahora mismo! –Exclamo mirando a los presentes.

-Bueno, es muy posible que yo le hubiera dado su primer beso, pero ya sabe, las chicas son algo exageradas con esa clase de temas… ¿Ojou –sama? ¿P-Porque esta sonriendo como demente? –Dijo retrocediendo un paso.

-¡Xerxes Break! –Dio un pequeño grito antes de golpearlo de forma ruda.

Aquel golpe mando volando al peliblanco unos centímetros lejanos, incluso choco contra el balcón, y por lo que vieron las dos chicas este no tenía muchas ganas de moverse, quizás estaba considerando el hecho de tomar una pequeña siesta, luego de semejante golpe era lo más sensato, además, si se movía, tenía la extraña sensación de que lo volverían a golpear, prefería quedarse quieto por lo menos unos cuantos minutos, ella no podría durar enojada toda una vida, aunque era posible, ese no era el caso.

-¡Pobre Elizabeth –sama, besada de la forma menos romántica posible! Es una verdadera lástima, ese lobo malo de Break, cuanto lo lamento ¿Alguna forma en la cual pueda compensárselo? Oh… ¿Qué tal si le prestó algunos libros de romance? ¡Si, si, si, si! Así la próxima vez ya sabrá como estar preparada, si, es la mejor opción ¿O no? –Murmuro hablando con ella misma.

Con lentitud, y con pasos silenciosos, se acerco hacia donde estaba la víctima, y para 'despertarlo' tuvo que golpear su frente con su mano, en algo parecido a una palmadita suave, abrió su ojo visible, un ojo del color rojo, pero no lo encontraba de mal gusto, a pesar de que decían que los ojos rojos daban mala suerte.

-¿Uh? ¿A dónde fue Ojou –sama? ¡Qué chica tan complicada! –Exclamo divertido.

-Fue a ver qué hacían mi hermano, y Sheryl –sama, aunque yo creo que deben estar discutiendo por alguna razón, o por cualquier cosa. –Dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Eso tendría sentido ¿No lo cree? –Dijo estirando una de las mejillas de la contraria.

-E… Eso… du… duele. –Balbuceo con dificultad.

Ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar, cada uno jugaba con las mejillas del otro, estaban tan concentrados en molestarse mutuamente que no se habían dado cuenta que cada vez estaban mas y mas cerca, aunque el peliblanco si se dio cuenta, mas no arruinaría aquella cercanía con la pelirroja. Una oportunidad única en la vida que no dejaría pasar tan fácilmente. Fue en el último momento en el cual ella noto la cercanía repentina, una idea cruzo por su mente, era una pequeña forma de vengarse, y de regocijarse en su propia victoria. Nada mejor que una dulce venganza para empezar el día.

-Oye, Break… ¿Qué tienes en la comisura del labio? –Susurro estirando su dedo índice, para pasarlo por el lugar mencionado, y meterlo en su boca. –Umm… Es chocolate, delicioso. –Comento con una sonrisa.

Al fijarse en la cara de él, este solo veía sus labios, como si lo que hubiera hecho solo lo allá alentado, y en un movimiento rápido, este se había puesto sobre ella, eso no lo había planeado ella, ni siquiera esa parte estaba en sus planes. Era muy posible que su venganza se volviera contra ella, aunque por alguna razón, no le importaba en lo más mínimo.

-Pero que traviesa, Lizzie –chan, ¿Acaso tomar esa pizca de chocolate de mis labios es alguna clase de venganza? Aunque debo admitir que me gusto mucho ¿Le apetece probar más? –Dijo acercando su rostro al de la contraria.

-¿Eh? No sé de qué hablas, Break, yo solo quería limpiar tus labios y probar algo de chocolate. –Sentencio con un puchero.

-Que problemático ¿No lo cree? Yo tengo algo de chocolate en mi bolsillo, ¿Le parece si jugamos a un entretenido juego con chocolate de por medio? ¡Juro que será divertido! –Susurro en la oreja de ella.

-¿Un juego? Se escucha interesante, me gustaría participar, estoy segura de que te ganaría con facilidad, ¿Cuáles son las reglas? –Pregunto con un ligero brillo en sus ojos.

-Solo hay una regla, el primero en separarse del beso pierde ¿Te parece? –Soltó una risita.

_**«Que extrañas reglas, ¿Acepto o no? Bueno, esta vez estaré totalmente de acuerdo, no veo ningún problema en ello ¡He tomado una decisión!»**_

-¡Acepto, Break! Parece un juego divertido, demasiado diría yo. –Comento para luego jalar un mechón de cabello de él.

-¡Auch! Además de traviesa, es una chica malvada ¿No es eso algo cruel? Bien, me gustaría saber quien tomara la iniciativa, querida. –Dijo jalando las mejillas de ella.

Volteo hacia donde estaba la puerta del balcón, estaba cerrada, pero cualquiera podría entrar en el sitio, lo cual era problemático, no quería ninguna clase de chisme sin sentido corriendo de boca en boca.

-B… ¡Break! –Comento empujando al chico con cierta rudeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Ya te arrepentiste? –Dijo arrugando su nariz.

-No, pero si mi hermano entra por esa puerta te matara, Sharon –sama te golpearía por ser un lobo malo y Sheryl –sama probablemente solo se retire. –Murmuro cruzándose de brazos.

-Tienes razón. –Menciono tomando una silla y poniéndola frente a la puerta. –La he bloqueado ¿Estas tranquila ahora? –Comento alzando una ceja.

-¡Sí! Ya estoy más tranquila, lo cual me relaja enormemente. –Musito con una fugaz sonrisa.

Como estaba sentada en el suelo, se enderezo apoyando su espalda en la pared, y por un momento cerro sus ojos, esperando a que el peliblanco dijera algo, aunque parecía reacio a contestar, o eso era lo que creía.

Unos labios se posaron sobre los de ella, cuando abrió sus ojos, ahí estaba el, por alguna razón noto que el trataba de ser amable, hubiera sonreído si pudiera, lo cual no ocurrió por obvias razones. En un par de segundos, las lenguas de ambos estaban batallando para saber quien saborearía primero a la otra, aunque a la final, gano él, y por un minuto se encargo de saborear la cavidad bucal de ella. Aunque cada vez que abrían los labios, aprovechan para respirar y no tener que cortar el beso por falta de aire. Técnicamente, quien estaba disfrutando mas esa situación era él, por lo cual, ella mordió el labio inferior de el con suavidad, para no causarle marcas, eso facilito la entrada de su lengua a la cavidad bucal de él, sabia a chocolate, justo como esperaba.

Para su sorpresa, fue él quien rompió el beso, se extraño pero aprovecho para tomar una bocanada de aire, la necesitaba enormemente.

-¿Gane yo, no? Tú te separaste, Break, eso rompe la regla de tu propio juego ¿Qué me gane? Espera… ¿Siquiera había premio? –Murmuro pensativa.

-Oh, claro que hay premio, pero tendrá que esperar por el ¿Le parece? –Dijo palmeando la cabeza de la contraria.

-Está bien… Busquemos a los demás. –Comento para luego levantarse.

-¿Sabes porque rompí el beso? Porque si seguíamos así, íbamos a terminar desnudos. –Dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-¡Eres un pervertido, Xerxes Break! –Dijo para luego golpear su brazo.

-¡A su servicio, Lizzie –chan! –Dijo para luego soltar una risa.

-No te estaba alagando, idiota, yo solo te estaba insultando ¿No lo notaste? –Exclamo con sarcasmo.

-Cuando me estabas besando no decías lo mismo ¿Recuerdas? Incluso lo estabas disfrutando. –Dijo moviendo sus manos de forma burlona.

Los ojos de ella se instalaron en la muñeca que yacía en la mesa, Emily, siempre estaba con Break, era raro que no estuviera con él, aunque era aun más raro que no hablara.

-…Emily. –Susurro acercándose a la muñeca. –Tú… ¿La dejaste aquí? –Pregunto viendo al peliblanco.

-¿Eh? ¡Oh, Emily! Tenía que ponerla en un sitio en el cual no se cayera. –Musito con una sonrisa.

-Eso es muy considerado. –Se acerco a él para poner a la muñeca en el hombro indicado. –Ven, ¡Busquemos a los demás! –Dijo tomando la mano de él para empezar a caminar.

Caminaron un poco por aquellos largos pasillos en los cuales ella ya se había perdido, pero aparentemente él no había olvidado el camino de regreso hacia el salón, algo lo cual ella agradecía con creces.

Ahí, en el salón, se encontraba una escena que nunca olvidaría.

Su hermano estaba herido, y no había rastros de las dos mujeres Rainsworth.

Cuando iba a correr a ayudarlo el peliblanco la detuvo y le tapo la boca con su mano. Se oían voces en la parte de arriba, y no parecían estar muy contentas.

* * *

Siento si creyeron que este fic seria puro love(?) Creo que quedo en una parte con bastante suspenso ¿No lo creen? En el proximo capitulo se enteraran de un par de cosas curiosas nwn

Sin mas, ¡Espero y hayan disfrutado el capitulo!

Recuerden, si Jun -sama es cruel, yo también lo seré...Bueno, no, sera algo moderado(?) xD


End file.
